Vault 101 Revenge
by dakota2148
Summary: This is a fanfic where the lone wanderer builds a army after the events of the quest "trouble on the home front" in order to take revenge on vault 101 and maybe more. This is my first fanfic please don't be to harsh i know that the story may be far fetched and the lone wanderer may be overreacting to somethings.
1. A Different Time

**Chapter 1.** **A Different Time**

Prologue: After everything he had done for them and for her. The lone wanderer felt betrayed by everything and by everyone. He had gained a reputation among the wastes. They called him a paragon some even called him a saint sent from heaven to cleanse the wasteland of evil. But something changed in him after he went back to that vault something snapped. He had never wished harm on anyone not even the overseer after he had Jonas killed. Even going as far as sparing his life. But that was a different time before it all happened.

The lone wanderer sat in his home in Megaton. A gift from the local sheriff for disarming a atomic bomb that was located in the middle of the town. A stupid mistake he thought to himself letting this pathetic town continue to exist. A man named burke had offered him 500 caps more than what the sheriff was paying and a home in tenpenny tower. "i should have taken it" he thought to himself. A stupid mistake that he made back when he was ignorant to the world. back when he thought the wasteland could be fixed by good deeds and happiness. Then i made the mistake of helping that bitch Amata he thought to himself.

He had always loved her. ever since his birthday party when he was ten years old. By the time he was nineteen they had been dating for 9 years. Their relationship a secret due to her father's position as overseer. And because of the overseers strange distrust of the wanderer and his father James. When he was forced to leave the vault Amata had even helped him escape defying her own father. But yet again that was a different time. After that he wandered the wasteland seeking out his father and helping people across the wastes. Then he received a signal on his pip boy as he awoke one morning in his house in Megaton.

It was from Amata. he was shocked he had thought he would never hear or see her again. She requested his help in setting the vault straight. "And like a fool" he thought "i rushed right to their rescue". Maybe it was because of the lose of his dog Dog meat his only true friend in this wasteland. killed in a super mutant ambush when they were exploring the ruins of dc and he let his guard down. Or maybe because he had let his emotions get the better of him. He went back to that vault and did everything Amata asked of him. he convinced the overseer to step down and open the vault and named Amata as the new overseer. The lone wanderer thought he could finally return to his home. This was not the case Amata quickly told him about how grateful she was for all the help he had been. but then she said something that shook the wanderer to his very core. "you're a hero…. and you have to leave".


	2. Building a Army

Chapter 2. Building a army

The lone wanderer stood in that vault the place he had once called home. A look of shock on his face then anger. "What !" he screamed "after everything i have done for this vault after everything i did for you ! Now you throw me out of my home again. "I know you're upset i understand but you have to leave people still blame you for everything that has happened". "The vault can't move on from this if you're still here you would only cause problems." "you have to leave now." Two vault 101 security guards moved in from behind him. On his face a look of pure hatred. He made a long walk of shame out of the vault the people he had once called his friends looking down on him from the balcony above of the atrium as he left.

As he walked out of the vault he turned toward his escort made up of amata and a larger group of vault security guards who had joined them on there way to the vault door. "Come back and we will have no choice but to use deadly force". The bitch trying to sound professional in front of her army of jackboot thugs he thought to himself. In other words don't come back or we gonna kill you ! He shouted back. A look of acknowledgement from Amata confirmed this.

As he sat in his house in Megaton where he had been ever since he left the vault for a second time a month ago. plotting against them. He had gone through dozens of plans ranging from leading a group of super mutants to the vault to blowing the vault entrance shut sealing the populace inside. Each plan he thought up was to easy he wanted the gratification of seeing there faces. One morning while he went down in the crater in megaton to fetch supplies. He heard some caravaners complaining about something. At first he payed it no mind. When he had finished his business and was heading back up to his house. something finally drew his attention to the conversation the caravaners were having. "That vault 101 nothing but no good lazy pricks". "Especially that bitch of a overseer they have" murmurs of agreement came from the other caravaners.

This drew the wanderer toward them interested by this he started to make small talk with a few of the caravaners learning that vault 101 had begun sending out caravans of there own and had set up a trading post within the vault atrium. He also learned why the caravaners were so pissed off. Apparently the vault often cheated them selling them broken or useless vault equipment. the caravaners had no idea what they were getting but figured since it came out of a vault it must be good. He also learned that they used intimidation in the form of the now full strengthened vault security force against those who were smart enough to know they were getting cheated.

The wanderer then started telling the story of his betrayal About the place he had once called home. The caravaners immediately paid attention to him partly due to the wanderers reputation across the wastes and because of their own hatred for that vault. After a couple of hours of story sharing about their bad experiences with the vault. Mixed in with alcohol and some jet that got passed around. Soon the wanderer was talking about how they should "go up to that vault and teach those worthless lazy vault dwellers a lesson or two about how we do things in the wasteland !"

A huge shout of agreement came from the caverners and even a few wastelanders who had got mixed into the bunch. "Then lets go show them !" Another shout of agreement came from the drunken horde of caravaners and wastelanders as they rushed out of the Megaton crater where they had gathered. The wanderer took the lead advancing ahead of the group of about 50 caravaners and wastelanders. As they started to make there way out of megaton their path was suddenly blocked by to the town sheriff Lucas simms and a group of Megaton guards behind him.


	3. The Battle of Megaton

**Sorry for any spelling errors or other errors in this chapter i was tired and wanted to get this up because i wouldn't have time tomorrow. Please tell me what you want to see in this story or tell me what you want me to change. And dont worry the wanderer will get to vault 101…..eventually**.

Chapter 3. The Battle of Megaton

As the lone wanderer and his group of followers neared the waiting sheriff and his group of guards. The wanderer lowered his hand to were his 9 millimeter pistol sat in it holster the same one Amata had giving him when he first left the vault. When the two groups collided with each other at the gate that lead out of megaton into the wasteland. The sheriff spoke "now listen all of you you're drunk and hopped up on jet i want you all to disperse back to your shelters wherever those may be." The sheriff then looked the lone wanderer strght in the eye and said "and you boy i expected better from you the only reason i don't run you out of town right now is on account of everything you've done for this town and it people now go back to your house and sleep it off ."

The wanderer did not move a inch determined in his quest to make vault 101 pay fueled by alcohol and jet. Some members of his group started to break off obeying the orders of the sheriff. Then a single gunshot rang out from one of the guards guns that had accidentally went off narrowly missing the wanderer. Simms and his guards quickly drew their weapons. The horde of men and the wanderer drew their weapons and started firing on the sherrif and his group of guards. By now the town was awakened by the gunfire with Billy Creel,Jericho and the Stahl brothers joining the fight against the wanderer.

While the rest of the town locked their doors and waited it out. The fighting went on for another ten minutes with both sides firing at each other nonstop. Suddenly the wanderer felt a hand on his shoulder and jerked quickly around gun pointed toward the person. Realizing it was only one of the caravaneers he had talked with earlier he quickly lowered his weapon. The caravaner quickly spoke "listen now what are we going to do i checked with some of the other boys and they're running low on ammo all they have to do is wait until were out of ammo and then were fucked !" "you started this fight now see it through what do you want use to do ?"

The wanderer quickly concentrated trying to take hold of the situation around him. The wanderer and his men were pinned down in the crater some were taking cover over near the brass lantern and the clinic while others were up near the church of atom firing back at the sheriff and his guards. While the sheriff and his men controlled the high ground near the gate and using the water pipes and the houses as cover. The wanderer took account of this and quickly drew up a plan in his mind "we need some heavier firepower if were going to force them off of the high ground then once we do that we make for the gate." "Get some men and bust open the armory and see if they have anything." The cravener nodded and set off to gather the men.

The fighting then continued for another fifteen minutes until the wanderer saw what appeared to be Jericho and a group of guards near craterside supply trying to flank them. "where are they it shouldn't take that long to clear that small armory out he thought to himself". Just as he was about to give up on them the group of caravaners returned. Sorry we took so long boss that Moriarty fuck and that ghoul Gob tried to get in our way. i put a bullet in both their skulls. The wanderer felt no amount of sadness in him for the loss of life A first for him. "let's see what you got" he replied the caravaners dispensed assault rifles,handguns and a sack of grenades and mines and a rocket launcher with two rockets as well as ammo for various weapons.

"Give me that rocket launcher and distribute the rest to the men". He then took aim at where he had spotted Jericho and the group of guards and fired off a shot from the rocket launcher. To his shock the rocket drifted off course and hit craterside supply causing the building to explode into a fireball obviously igniting something inside. The airplane nose and the neon sign that decorated the top of the store fell off and the clinic below was crushed under it weight. There were a few moments of silence from both sides as the shock of what had happened set in. The wanderer and his men's attention was then drawn to the opening of the gates and then to a massive amount of gunfire being put on them as the Megaton guards and luca simms slipped out of the town.


	4. Aftermath

Chapter 4: Aftermath

As the doors to Megaton sealed shut and the gunfire faded. The wander and his group slowly stood up from there cover still on their guard. Once they realized that the sheriff and his men were gone the group broke into cheers praising the wanderer and cursing the sheriff. "This town is ours now !" shouted one of the caravaners. Shouts of agreement came from the other men the wanderer was silent still coming to terms with what he had just done to the town he had once called his home. "We can do what we want !" shouted a second caravaner. A even louder shout of agreement came from the group as the men rushed off in groups to loot and pillage. The wanderer was still reeling as he heard a scream from someone on the upper levels of megaton and loud crash as doors were busted open by the now crazed mob fueled by their victory followed by more screams. The wanderer was broken and battered this had pushed him over the edge. He slowly waked his way back up to his house as he entered he was greeted by his mister handy unit Wodsworth who made a comment about all the racket happening outside. He sat himself down at his bed and contemplated the magnitude of what he had done.

The sounds of looting and worse echoing in his ear he tried to explain to himself that this was his fault and that if he had just gone back to his house and not stirred up trouble this wouldn't have happened. But he couldn't all the things that had happened being kicked out of the vault,dogmeats death and now this had finally broken him. "After all i have done" he said to himself "after all i have done for this wasteland for its people and this is how i get repaid !" "they should be worshipping me !" "but instead i get kicked out of my home and shot at by people i thought were my friends !" "i will show them i will show them what happens when they turn against me !" he walked down the stairs and retrieved his chinese assault rifle and grenades that he had placed in in his storage locker. Brushing the dust off his weapons he vowed to make them suffer to make them regret everything they had done to him. not only vault 101 and Amata but Lucas simms as well and anyone who got in his way.

The wanderer exited his house with his assault rifle slung over his shoulder. he walked down to the center of town to gather his troops. The town was a wreck doors busted in and townspeople running in every direction trying to escape the looters who were gathering there loot near the bomb. As he walked down toward the bomb lucy west running toward him her head had a small gash that was bleeding a little and her clothing was torn down the side exposing her abit. She hadn't noticed him and was obviously trying to escape the town through the gate that was now guarded by the caravaners who turned away any towns folk trying to escape. she looked up and nearly ran into him and was scared to death barely mumbling "stay… away from me" and continued to stumble toward the gate. The wanderer didn't care and continued down toward the bomb commenting how he should have killed her after she didn't pay him for delivering that letter to arfu and getting him into all that trouble with the family. That problem was solved quickly when he heard her scream when she reached the gate. Resisting the urge to turn around and savory the moment he continued walking.

finally reaching the center of megaton he saw several of his men resting from their looting and pillaging passing around a bottle of wine and sorting through their loot. A huge pile of loot made up of bags of bottle caps and assorted weapons as well as assorted chems and boozes. The caravaners noticed him and greeted him with a cheer. As the wanderer was about to call them to gather up a shout came from the gate "raiders and slavers i've never seen so many of them !"


End file.
